Aiyoku ::LUST::
by Kairinu-sama
Summary: One shot. this is my idea if Hachi found out bout Shojibaka's cheating differently and then found comfort in the arms of the only person around hope you enjo R and R please!


Lust

A.N. I know this isn't what happened at all, I have volumes 1-3 and I read shojo beat almost religiously, so don't flame me and say "thas not what happens!" it's a non canon story! I do not own NANA Ai Yazawa-san does. I did have the characters for lust up there...but they never showed...

**oOo**

Nana took a sip of her iced tea as she watched Shoji walk towards the Jackson Hole men's room. Sachiko cleared her throat causing the fair-haired girl to look over at her.

"Uhm…Komatsu-san…there is something I really need to tell you. It's very important." The small girl whispered.

"What is it, Sachiko-chan?"

"Shoji has been cheating on you…" Sachiko looked down.

"Wh—what do you mean? Shoji is a good guy…I don't think he'd do that…how would you know anyways?" Nana bit her lip, her eyes watering.

"Because, I'm the one he's been sleeping with." Sachiko looked down, fidgeting with her napkin.

Shoji walked over and leaned in to kiss Nana on the cheek.

"How long, Shoji?"

"What?" he asked, looking over at Sachiko desperately. She looked away. "I—I don't remember."

"10 weeks." Came Sachiko's whisper.

"A month and a half! When were you planning on telling me?" Nana stood up tears already cascading down her cheeks.

"I—I…I didn't think it would last so long with me and Sachiko…!" Shoji looked down at his plate.

"You weren't! I'm sorry but I don't think I can be with a dishonest guy." Nana stood up, sniffling, and she left.

"You didn't think it would last so long? So I was just a change in scenery?" Sachiko looked at him, with a hurt expression. She stood up and left.

Shoji sighed and picked at his fries.

**oOo**

Nana ran into the apartment building. Slowing down slightly, wiping her eyes. She walked into the apartment, surprised to find Nobuo lying on one of the long seats reading a book.

"Uhm..hi Nobu-kun…" Nana put her things on a counter and sat at the end of the seat, taking her jacket off and sniffing. She looked away and wiped her eyes.

"Hachi--" He started but was interrupted by Nana.

"Where's Nana? And, why are you here?" She asked, trying not to cry more.

"She went out, probably won't be back till tomorrow. I'm here because I got evicted from my apartment because I was reckless with the volume of my music." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh I see…" She tried to laugh but instead a sob came out.

Nobu shot up and put a hand on her shoulder, he noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. "Yo, what's wrong Nana?" He shifted so he was sitting comfortably beside her with his arm around her shoulders. She curled into him, crying into his yellow and black shoulder.

"I—I broke up with Shoji…." She whimpered.

"Why?" he asked, running his fingers through her loose hair.

"He was ch--cheating on me with the cute wai--waitress he works with." She sniffed and looked up at him.

He did something then that he probably shouldn't have done. He leaned forward, his tongue darting out to catch her tears. She stopped crying to look at him in complete shock. Her mouth open slightly. He took this opportunity to catch her lips, his tongue making its way into the moist caverns. She groaned, obviously needing this as much as he did.

Nobu leaned back onto the seat, pulling her so she lay on top of him. Nana returned the kiss just as vigorously as he, her eyes closing. His hands ran over her thighs and up to cup the globes of her ass. She pulled away from the kiss, opening her eyes half way as she began to kiss along his jaw and neck.

"Maybe we should…move to a more private area?" Nobu asked through harsh gasps.

"Mmh..mm…" Nana stood up, pulling Nobu with her and into her room. She pushed him onto the bed, "Better?"

"Not quite." He murmured and flipped them over, kissing her passionately in the process. His hands slid into her shirt, snapping the buttons and making the blouse open. He grinned at her shocked expression before he started kissing her chest. Sucking on her collarbone as he undid the front clasp of her bra.

In the mean time, Nana was busy trying to get his impossibly tight, red and black plaid pants off of him. He chuckled at her efforts and helped her get him undressed.

As soon as he was naked, he looked at her and pouted, she blushed and sat up slightly. Noticing her struggles to sit up, Nobu put his hands on her waist. She smiled and took her bra and shirt off. He pushed her back down, his mouth attacking her throat as he tugged off her skirt and lacy panties.

Nobu pushed his fingers into her wetness, his tongue slid around her nipple. She gasped, her fingers tangling in his hair. He continued to stretch her, as he decorated her collarbone and neck with red bruises.

"Please!" She gasped. He grinned and nodded, pushing his mouth onto hers, he removed his fingers and penetrated her with something much bigger. Nana moaned loudly into his mouth. Their tongues twining together.

He thrusted into her, his breathing short and cool on her flushed and sweating skin. His tongue ravished her chest as his thrusts became harder and faster. Hachi clawed at his back, arching against him. They both groaned loudly, Nana's legs wrapping around his waist.

**oOo**

They collapsed against each other, panting. Their limbs twisted together. Nobu kissed her, their tongues dancing together lazily.

Nobu laid down next to her, his arm draped lazily over her waist. She snuggled against him, her eyes closed. A contented sigh escaped her as she fell asleep.

Nobu smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead before laying his head onto the pillow.

Maybe next time, it'll be something akin to a relationship. Maybe next time it won't just be their lust. Next time...ha, who was he kidding. He doubted he would ever have a normal chance, but he could try.

Something other than Aiyoku,

A.N. hope you liked it. Aiyoku means lust. Review please, tell me what you think. FaD has its fourth chapter underway! With much difficulty….but anyways…JA ne!

Kairinu-sama,

Signing off.


End file.
